


what the cat dragged in

by ryghry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryghry/pseuds/ryghry
Summary: summer’s gone and so are you
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 8





	what the cat dragged in

> If I told you it was just a summer thing?  
>  I'm only 17, I don't know anything  
>  But I know I miss you
> 
> I was walking home on broken cobblestones  
>  Just thinking of you  
>  When she pulled up  
>  Like a figment of my worst intentions  
>  She said, "James, get in, let's drive"  
>  Those days turned into nights  
>  Slept next to her, but  
>  I dreamt of you all summer long - taylor swift 

Wen junhui is seventeen and he should have known.  
Xu minghao too is seventeen , but the thing is he doesn’t have his priorities sorted and acted like a true seventeen year old douche.  
Junhui stands on his front lawn , winter breeze grazing his skin ; prickling but doesn’t hurt nearly as much as xu minghao.  
Minghao doesn’t smell the same anymore he smells like lies and cigarettes - junhui hates both.  
In his head junhui has done this three times and he won this argument twice.  
The third time he gave in and kissed minghao.  
But this is different entirely. Firstly because minghao stands here flesh and blood and all , granted he looks dishevelled and like he could use a bath and a good night’s sleep but it’s still minghao in flesh and blood and all his glory.  
Junhui reminisces ; the summer nights , sneaking out , strawberry bubblegum and cherry schnapps. It was fleeting junhui should’ve known, nothing is ever this good and nothing this good ever lasts . He should have known because they are seventeen and in high school. High school student’s don’t make out and dream of running away with their lover to the countryside and live in a cottage with cats.  
The least of his problems now , his biggest largest goliath-like problem stands before him right now and he has to get through this without breaking down or caving in to minghao’s rubbish.  
So he prepares himself for battle , takes a deep breath and walks closer to minghao.  
They’re inches apart now junhui can see minghao’s worn out face and the bags underneath his eyes are almost purple and he looks gaunt. Junhui wants to graze his thumb over minghao’s face but he doesn’t because he shouldn’t because he should be mad.  
Junhui breaks the silence and it comes out like a croak. Minghao’s too. it’s like they have never used their speech organs. “Alright so what do you want minghao?  
you kissed and slept with another person and that’s that”  
Whatever colour was on minghao’s face drained he looked like he would faint then and there.  
“ i just i don’t know it was a mistake i’m sorry”  
“so you’ve said, multiple times that does not fix things or undo everything you did over the last two weeks minghao”  
“ i know i just can’t this work out? somehow? please “  
“ no you cheated minghao” junhui says exasperated , he’s tired, this conversation repeats every other day and it always ends the same. why won’t minghao give up and move on.  
Silence now; burning piercing silence.  
“i’m sorry jun”  
The last words minghao says before he leaves. Junhui watches as he leaves , he always watches minghao leave. He wonders if minghao knows.  
Junhui knows minghao won’t give up and He knows that maybe someday he will cave in and kiss minghao like they did when they first went out and silently prays that minghao doesn’t give up on them because they’re only seventeen and they’re stupid and their little cottage is waiting for them to make it a home.

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure how to tag this actually  
> the relationship portrayed is slightly unhealthy? specially at the end  
> inspired by betty by taylor swift if that’s not obvious enough  
> minghao’s portrayed as somewhat of an asshole hes really not and i love him so much  
> the formatting might be a bit wonky apologies in advance


End file.
